Mad Monday
by RegalCyborg
Summary: Emma and Regina have switched bodies and have to live the other ones life until they find a way to break the spell. SwanQueen OneShot


**A/N: loosely based on Freaky Friday (just stole the main idea). Also English is not my native language so I'm already sorry for all the mistakes that are probably in here.**

 **Disclaimer: unfortunately I do NOT own Once upon a time and the characters. Mistakes and typos are mine though.**

 **Dedicated to my bestie. Without her I wouldn't have written a single word!**

* * *

 **Mad Monday  
Chapter 1**

For the first time since Emma and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest there was peace in Storybrooke. The after curse problems were all solved and the citizens had began to live their lives again. A few new restaurants and shops had opened that were somehow related to the Enchanted Forest and the jobs the people used to have there. And then there were people like Mr. Lee-Silver who had taken the opportunity of being able to leave Storybrooke to import new things. He had opened a Chinese Restaurant and so far it went pretty well but right now it was the only place in Storybrooke where there was no peace for the simple fact that Emma, Henry and Regina were there. The two women had decided to work together for Henry's sake and to have a family dinner every Sunday but it always ended in a fight. Unlike many others Emma had forgiven Regina for what she had done back as the Evil Queen but when it came to Henry they just couldn't agree on what was best for him.

They were so preoccupied with their fight that they didn't even notice the waiter who stood a bit uncomfortably at their table so Henry took it up to himself to order fortune cookies for all of them. When the waiter returned two minutes later with the cookies Emma and Regina finally stopped arguing. They took their cookies and made their actual order agreeing on continuing their previous conversation later.

The dinner went on without further incidents and Henry enjoyed having both of his mothers around at the same time. He had decided that they would open their fortune cookies not until after dinner but it took longer than he had expected and he slowly grew impatient. Regina who had never had Chinese food before had no idea how to use the chopsticks but she refused to let Emma show her how to hold them correctly. But after what felt like ages Regina finally laid her chopsticks aside and Henry excitedly grabbed his cookie. He broke it and pulled the note out.

" **something wonderful is about to happen to you"** he read out loud "awesome" he grinned and shoved the two cookie halves at once in his mouth.

Regina shot him a disapproving glare before cracking her own cookie. Her eyes flew over the note and she scoffed "what's that supposed to mean?".

"What does it say?" Henry asked his mouth still stuffed with the cookie.

" **a ship in harbor is safe but that's not why ships are built"** she read out loud.

"That's easy" Henry said swallowing the rest of his cookie "you have to take risks" he explained. Regina hummed some approval before eating one half of her cookie.

"That's gross" she remarked and swallowed eyeing the other half of her cookie with disgust. Before Henry could move Emma had already snapped the rest of the cookie away and stuffed it in her mouth.

"No surprise" Regina growled but Emma just grinned at her.

"Ma you gotta open your cookie too" Henry exclaimed and pushed the last fortune cookie towards Emma.

The blonde did as she was told and pulled the note out **"don't vanish without a fight"** she read.

She didn't gave much about all that voodoo stuff so she just shrugged and ate her cookie.

* * *

Two hours later Emmas bug pulled out of Reginas driveway a frustrated Emma inside of it. After saying their 'goodnight's to Henry she and Regina had continued their argument from earlier that evening even though it was completely pointless in Emmas eyes. Whether Henry went to bed at 9PM or 9:30PM didn't really matter to her because she knew he would read his comics as soon as his mothers left him to sleep anyway. So she saw no reason why the kid shouldn't stay up 30 minutes longer if he wished to do so but Regina was strictly against that. They had fought for over an hour without even making any progress so Emma had left.

She didn't want to fight with Regina. That day at the mines where she and Regina had made magic together to save Storybrooke had changed things for Emma. She was pretty sure she had seen the real Regina that day. A woman who was willing to die to protect the one person she loved and Emma respected that. To be honest she really liked it and besides the fact that the feeling of making magic with Regina was addicting she wanted to know more about that selfless woman but for some reason they always ended up fighting.

Emma entered the loft and immediately made her way to her room. All she wanted was to get some sleep before she had to face Regina the next day who would probably tell her how immature it had been to just run away from their fight. Emma knew it was true but she just couldn't handle an angry Regina anymore. She liked the woman way too much by now to not mind her feelings but she wouldn't back down because this wasn't about her stupid crush on the mayor but about Henry. Emma was sure that if Regina could just for once give up some control things would be much easier but it seemed like the former queen didn't even bother herself with that thought.

With a sigh Emma slipped out of her pants and leather jacket before she practically fell on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up with an arching back. She groaned and tried to find a more comfortable position in her bed but what she didn't expect was the end of the bed so close. A gasp escaped her when her butt hit the ground. "What the fuck" Regina grumbled when she took in her surroundings for the first time. "What. The. Fuck" she just repeated. She wasn't in her bedroom in fact she wasn't even in her own house. A lot more suspicious now Regina pulled herself off the floor when a strand of blonde hair came into her view. "What the actual fuck" Regina exclaimed then to her surprise it was her own hair. She hurried over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and could barely suppress a scream. She looked like Emma Swan or she was Emma Swan? Whatever it was that was going on here had to be a bad joke and Regina had to fix it as soon as possible. She looked around and spotted Emmas cell phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it and dialed her own number. If she was in Emmas body then the sheriff had to be in hers. Hopefully.

* * *

Emma was still asleep when a foreign sound woke her. She didn't want to get up, her bed had never felt that soft before and whoa wait this wasn't her bed. She jumped up. This wasn't her room. Her nerves were already on edge when she climbed out of the huge bed. She felt strangely small but she had no time to think about it as she had found the source of the annoying sound. A cellphone. She picked it up from the dresser and was about to answer the call when she saw the caller ID on the screen. Sheriff Swan. Well that was odd, after all she was the sheriff so she could tell that it wasn't her who was calling with her phone? Curiously she took the call.

" _Emma?"_ someone who sounded a lot like her asked.

"Yes. Who's there?" Emma fired back but abruptly stopped when she heard her own voice. She didn't sound like herself, she sounded like

" _Regina"_.

"Regina? What the hell is going on here?" to say Emma was confused was an understatement.

" _Look into a mirror'"_ Regina demanded and for once Emma just did as she was told. She found a mirror in the en-suite bathroom and when she looked up at it she couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so tiny Regina" she snorted.

" _Not funny Miss Swan and this is definitely not the right time for jokes"_ Regina said on the other end of the line.

"How did this happen anyway?" Emma asked still trying to stifle her laughter. It was odd to know that Regina was somehow trapped in Emmas body and spoke with her voice but on the other hand Emma found it unbelievable funny to be Regina and on top of that, whenever Emma laughed she would hear Reginas laughter. Perfect. Reginas voice or more likely her own –gawd this would be complicated- ripped Emma off of her thoughts

" _I don't know how it happened but we have to fix it. Until then not a word to anyone Miss Swan"._

"Alright, how do we fix it?"

" _I don't know yet. Let's meet at my vault in an hour so we can figure out what all this is about. Oh and Miss Swan, dress appropriately"_

"You too your majesty" Emma chuckled and hang up.

Unlike Regina Emma didn't have to worry about making anyone suspicious. She enjoyed having the whole mansion to herself and took her time to sneak into Reginas drawers until she realized that there were way more interesting things to explore. With a huge grin Emma basically ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

On the other end of the town Regina was desperately looking for clothes. Emma had obviously went to bed in only a tank top and her panties and it made Regina extremely uncomfortable to see so much of Emmas skin. It wasn't something she hadn't already seen when Emma had opened her door in pretty much the same appearance once but at least back then it had been Emmas decision, now though Regina only felt like an intruder in Emmas privacy. Finally she had found some clothes in the sheriffs room and was now trying really hard to not look at her reflection in the mirror when she slipped into one of Emmas many skinny jeans, a new tank top and that awful red leather jacket. Regina then decided to give the blonde a little make over and braided a few strings of her hair before she twisted it into a ponytail. It looked good and she made a mental note to tell Emma to wear her hair more often like that when she heard Henrys voice coming from downstairs. _Shit._ She opened the door and peeked outside just to see Henry and Snow making breakfast in the kitchen. _Shit._ Regina took one last deep breath _you got this_ then she made her way down the stairs trying to imitate Emmas heavy steps but failed big time. Luckily no one had seen her yet but she was hungry and the real Emma probably wouldn't leave without saying goodbye so Regina sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom!", Henry grinned and hugged a taken aback Regina.

She quickly hugged him back though "Good morning my pri-" she began but stopped when she remembered that that was what she always called him. "Kid" she quickly corrected.

Henry finally let go of her and Regina already missed him. They eventually got along again but he never hugged her like he hugged Emma. Regina shook her head to clear her mind. This wasn't the right time to dwell in self-pity she and Emma had bigger problems at the moment.

"Snow could you take Henry to school with you? I have to meet up with Em-" _damn it why was this so hard?_ "with Regina"

"Sure but what does Regina want from you? You know we can't fully trust her" Snow said.

Regina suppressed the urge to role her eyes. She had tried to ignore Snow for the last few weeks and had forgotten how annoying and nosy that bitch was.

"Just some town business I guess" Regina shrugged "I think I forgot to hand in some paperwork again". It wasn't a complete lie. Emma really needed to hand in some paperwork so Regina figured it would pass as a good excuse and she was right. When she earned a pitiful look from both Henry and Snow she decided that she had enough. She quickly grabbed an apple from the counter and before anyone could stop her she left the apartment. Down on the street Emmas yellow bug was waiting for her. Regina groaned there was no way she would get in that death trap instead she tried to poof herself to her vault but in horror she realized that it didn't work. In fact her magic didn't seem to work at all in Emmas body. With another groan she walked towards the so called car and pushed the keys she had found in Emmas pocket in the ignition lock. During the whole drive Regina truly feared for her life. The car was making weird and alarming sounds so she was glad when she had made it to her vault in one piece. Emma was already waiting with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"No one is gonna believe me when I tell them the Evil Queen drove my bug" she laughed.

Regina wasn't amused at all quite the opposite actually and her mood dropped even lower when she approached the other woman.

"Why the hell is your hair wet!?" she practically screamed.

Emma shrugged it off "I took a shower"

"You what!?"

"Oh come on Regina" Emma laughed. She loved the fact that her laugh sounded like Reginas and she would laugh all day to hear that sound if she could.

"Be glad I don't have my magic" Regina grumbled.

"What?"

"It doesn't work in this stupid body of yours" Regina explained.

"My body is not stupid. It looks good" if Emma was proud of something it was her body and she would defend it by any means "you should know" she added with a smirk.

"No I don't Miss Swan. I wasn't that bold and took an examination" Regina huffed.

"Okay whatever. Shall we try to figure out what caused all this now?" Emma motioned to her and Reginas bodies.

Regina nodded and was about to walk pass Emma to reveal the hidden staircase when she noticed another discrepancy about Emma.

"What the hell are you wearing Miss Swan!?"

"One of your dresses" Emma replied innocently.

"At your feet Miss Swan!" Regina scolded.

"oh yeah right you're heels were killing me. How do you walk in those things all day!?"

"With the poise and composure of a queen Miss Swan. Something _you_ will never have but you will have to change. I have another pair of heels down there so let's go" and with that she pushed her fathers coffin away and marched down the stairs.

"Of course she has another pair down there" Emma muttered before she followed Regina.

* * *

They had spent the whole morning looking through Reginas spell books to figure out what could have caused their body switch but they hadn't found anything useful yet and Emma slowly grew frustrated. She was just about to give up when Regina slammed one of the books to the floor.

"OH NO THAT BASTARD WILL SO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Woah what did that book do to you"

"Not the book idiot" Regina huffed "but look a this!" she picked the book back up and handed it to Emma who began to read.

" _Even a person without magic is able to perform spells and enchantments by using a potion. All they have to do is-"_

"After that" Regina interrupted.

" _List of potions: aging, bla, bla, bla, body switch. To make two souls switch bodies you have to mix a potion out of mandrakes and blueberries which has to be added into any kind of biscuit. Both persons have to eat from the same biscuit to make the spell work"_

Emma looked up at Regina who was pacing up and down.

"I don't understand" Emma began "we didn't share any food"

"The cookie Miss Swan" Regina said through gritted teeth "you ate the other half of my fortune cookie which means the potion must have been in there"

"That still doesn't make sense. Why would Mister Lee-Silver want us to switch bodies?"

"I have no idea but we're gonna go to him right now and ask him what the hell he was thinking and make him undo it" Regina threatened already on her way to the stairs.

"Alright" Emma mumbled not wanting to pick another fight with a furious Regina.

"Take those and then come" Regina demanded handing a not amused Emma a pair of heels.

* * *

Regina stormed into the restaurant while Emma had a hard time keeping up with her. Those heels were killing her and she had no idea how to act. Regina always was the one to threaten people but now everyone thought Emma was Regina so technically it was her job since no one was supposed to know about their body switch. In the best Regina manner Emma could afford she walked past the other woman and built herself up in front of Mister Lee-Silver like she had seen Regina do it.

"Why?" she simply spatted.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about your Majesty" the idiot darned to smirk.

Regina who seemed to have caught up on Emmas attempt to act like the mayor jumped in.

"Cut the crap", she scoffed "we know what you did and now undo it or you will dearly regret it"

"Even if I wanted to I can't undo it" he grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"He can't undo it because he's a fucking asshole who used a spell that requires some sort of change in the cursed persons" Regina said trying to regain some of her composure.

"What change? That's a stupid spell. Why would you do that?" Emma was confused.

"Someone asked me to do it" he was still grinning and it annoyed both Emma and Regina to death.

"This is useless" Regina stated "come on Emma" and with that she marched out of the restaurant Emma following close behind. She couldn't help but notice that Regina had called her Emma and it made her all bubbly inside.

Regina had stopped right after leaving the restaurant and Emma almost bumped into her.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked "What do we have to change?"

"I don't know" Regina admitted "I guess we just have to make the best out of it while we look for a solution. Gawd this sounds like one of your mothers hope speeches. What is your body doing to me?"

Emma swallowed hard trying to ignore the double meaning. "So we're just gonna go on pretending that you are me and that I am you?"

"Yes I suppose we don't have much of a choice. I don't want this to become some kind of quest for your parents to switch us back. They're gonna blame me for this anyway so please do me this one favor and don't tell them okay!?" Regina pleaded.

"Umm okay sure" Emma agreed not quite understanding though why Regina thought everyone would blame her. The people knew that she had changed, she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore.

"Thank you Emma"

Emma internally jumped up and down in excitement at hearing her name again but she played it cool "You're Emma now" she corrected.

"Right, Regina" a small smiled tugged at her lips "I assume you have some mayor business to attend to"

That took Emma off-guard. She was already struggling with imitating Regina but being mayor was a whole new thing which she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

"Yea I guess I do. Should we meet up for lunch so we can talk about what we're gonna do next about this whole body switch thing?" Emma suggested.

"Yes, let's say at 1PM at Granny's"

"Great, see you later Sheriff" Emma smiled and walked off towards the town hall.

* * *

Regina made her way to the sheriff's station but then decided to quickly walk in at Granny's to grab some breakfast since she only had an apple so far.

It was a nice change to not have everyone stare at her in fear or disgust. All those peasants seemed to love Emma or at least it appeared to Regina as if they did because she was greeted with smiles only and a few 'good morning Emma's and 'hello Sheriff's.

Ruby had immediately spotted Regina "The usual is coming up" she cheerfully yelled.

The usual was revealed to be a bearclaw and a cocoa in a to-go cup. Regina was half amused and half annoyed by Emmas eating preferences. The sheriff ate like a child and as cute as it was Regina was craving coffee and that cocoa wouldn't do her any good.

Not wanting to ruin Emmas friendship with the waitress though Regina smiled at Ruby and thanked her before she left the diner again.

* * *

Emma deeply regretted walking by now. Almost every person she had met on her way to Reginas office so far had shot her a hateful glare and some had even made rude comments and what they would do if she didn't have her magic. What luck they didn't know that she was indeed without magic.

The heels Regina had given her already pained her again but at least it gave Emma something else to focus on than the people around her. She wondered if that was why Regina wore them all the time or if it just was about her appearing taller.

Emma wondered in general how Regina did not break down in this town. No one was friendly to her and Emma was glad when she had made it to Reginas office so she could escape all those stares. It felt like a walk of shame and Emma already admired Regina for wordlessly enduring it every day. _For Henry_ Emma thought. Regina did all of this for Henry.

* * *

Regina arrived at the station in desperate need for coffee. So she was even more frustrated when she realized that the coffee machine didn't work.

Rather pissed off she pealed out of that awful leather jacket then she sat down at Emmas desk and eyed the to-go cup with cocoa from Granny's debating if it was really worth it or not. Definitely not. She had spent half of her life without coffee so what was one day compared to that?

She threw the cup and the bearclaw in the trash can and went on to sneak into Emmas drawers. There was a photo of Henry in his castle, a pack of gum, sweets, Grahams shoes without the laces and to Reginas surprise a photo of herself and Henry. She remembered that day even though she didn't know someone had been taking pictures. They all had been at Granny's celebrating Emmas and Snows return from the Enchanted Forest and she had sat at the counter with Henry when the picture was taken.

* * *

Emma had easily made herself at home in Reginas office. Once again she had changed back into flats and now looked through some of the papers on the mayors desk. She had absolutely no idea what those papers were for. The paperwork she had to do as Sheriff was already a bunch of unnecessary crap but this was just ridiculous. In the end no one even knew Storybrooke existed and they would hardly come in contact with the rest of the world especially on a political basis so Emma saw no need to bother herself with those formalities. If Regina wished to do so she could catch up on her work as soon as they had switched back but Emma would not waste her time on paperwork. Instead she stood up and paced in the office trying to come up with someone who would have wanted her and Regina to change bodies. The only person that came to her mind though was Rumpelstiltskin but he hadn't caused any trouble in a while now and if he didn't need them to be preoccupied with something else to distract them from anything he could be doing Emma highly doubted he would just have someone make them switch bodies. After all he was very well capable of doing so himself. He wouldn't need anyone else's help for that. Still clueless Emma sat back at Reginas desk forcing herself to do at least some paperwork. Maybe if she proved to Regina that she could very well behave like a responsibly adult she would... no she would never go out with Emma but perhaps they could at least become friends.

After two hours buried in papers Emma decided that she had done enough. Mayor was definitely not going to be her new dream job and by now she deeply admired Regina for managing all those mayor duties and understanding what all those forms were about. Emma herself had to read at least twice about everything just to understand what she was expected to do but on the other hand it wasn't her real job and for that she was actually kinda proud of herself that she had done that much. Regina would probably check on everything but that wasn't Emmas problem. She had done the best she could and with a satisfied smile she got up to go to meet Regina at Granny's.

* * *

Just like Emma Regina had decided to do paperwork. There was a huge stack of papers on Emmas desk and Regina wasn't really surprised when she found almost all papers unfilled. With a sigh she grabbed the first report and wrote down everything she knew without actually having taken part in the investigations. Soon she understood why Emma was always complaining though. There were so many things to be answered that seriously didn't matter while the actual report was still the least torturous part and for the few small crimes that actually happened in Storybrooke it was so not worth the effort. Especially when she as mayor didn't even read the reports. When the curse was still enacted she had used to read them so she could tell Emma do rewrite them again but now she just put them right in the archive. Maybe she should allow Emma to at least skip the form part and simply write the report because honestly no one really cared anyway. At least the paperwork distracted her from her coffee withdrawal for quite some time but after almost two hours she was bored to death and craving coffee so she decided to go to Granny's early.

* * *

To Reginas surprise Emma was already waiting in a booth at Granny's for her. It was still weird to see herself smiling up at her but in all those years as the Evil Queen she had seen so much magic that it didn't frighten her that much anymore.

"I thought if I have to be you I'm gonna be on time too" Emma said as Regina sat down.

"If you truly wanna be me you should wear the heels I gave you" she smirked at a pouting Emma "that's right, I'm the Sheriff now. I see everything"

Emma laughed. This was a whole new side to Regina and she loved it. The mayor was always so serious and to see her joking was amazing but suddenly she frowned.

"What did you do to my leather jacket?"

"I couldn't stand it so I took it off" Regina shrugged.

"No no" Emma protested "if I have to wear your heels you have to wear my jacket"

Ruby came over to take their order and luckily Regina remembered just in time that she had to order Emmas usual food if she liked it or not. At least Emma followed her lead and ordered an apple pie and coffee just like the real Regina would do.

While they were waiting for their meals Emma filled Regina in about her suspicion of Gold but Regina agreed that their body switch wasn't something Rumpelstiltskin would do. Unless he really needed them to be distracted but even then it wasn't his style to let Mister Lee-Silver do the dirty work.

"Emma" Ruby yelled over the crowd as she came to their table with Emmas order in hand. Both Emma and Regina turned to her and extended an arm to take the food from her. At Rubys raised eyebrow Regina quickly kicked Emma under the table to remind her that to everyone else she wasn't Emma right now. A sheepish smile flushed over Emmas face and she mumbled an apology before Ruby returned with Reginas food.

As soon as the waitress had turned their back to the two women at the table Regina exchanged her and Emmas cups so she could finally get her coffee.

They ate in a comfortable silence both sneaking their preferred food from the other ones plate.

Once they were finished Regina grabbed Emmas wrist to check her watch since she hadn't found one in Emmas room in the morning. Emma herself almost spilled her cocoa due to the sudden move.

"I have to be at a meeting in ten minutes which means _you_ have to be there in ten minutes" Regina stated matter of factly.

"Your life sucks" Emma exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know" Regina laughed before she ushered Emma out of the diner.

* * *

On her way back to the town hall Emma tried to get into her role as Regina. She knew most of Reginas strategies to frighten people and make them do what she wanted them to since Regina had used them all on her in her first year in Storybrooke but Emma wasn't so sure she had Reginas confidence. Maybe it came with being a queen but Regina always seemed in control even when she was not and that was something Emma wasn't proficient in.

Back in Reginas office Emma realized that she had no idea what that meeting was about. She quickly dialed her own number because Regina still had the Sheriffs phone and was relieved when she heard Regina on the other end.

" _Emma what's up"_

"I don't know what that meeting is about and I'm gonna screw up so you might wanna start looking for a new job"

" _You're not gonna screw up. It's just a meeting with some citizens who have suggestions or complaints for the lead of the town. Just tell them that you're gonna look into it and will get back to them as soon as possible. That's what I usually do"_

"Okay. Thank you Regina" Emma sincerely answered.

" _No problem Emma"_ Emma melted at hearing her name again and almost missed the rest of Reginas sentence _"don't forget to wear the heels though"_

"You're evil" Emma accused.

" _They don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing dear"_ Regina chuckled.

"I guess that's true" Emma laughed "but do you realize that we haven't fought once since this body switch!? I'm not saying it should stay like this but I think I'm getting to know the real Regina and she isn't evil" Emma bit her lip. It was a risky move but it was true and she had to tell Regina. She should know that Emma believed in her and at least tried to understand her and listen to her.

" _That's sweet of you to say Emma but I don't think many will agree with you"_ Regina said bitterly.

"It's good then that I don't care about the others" Emma shot back. Regina had to understand that she was being completely serious with this.

" _You should go to your meeting now Emma"_ Reginas low voice came out of the phone.

"Yea right"

" _Emma?"_

"Yes?" Emma couldn't help but sound hopeful.

" _Thank you"_ and with that being said Regina hang up.

Emma just stared at the phone in her hand for several seconds until someone knocked on her door. _Shit._ She hurried over to Reginas desk and slipped back into the heels before she went to open the office door. On the other side stood Granny with Grumpy and the Blue Fairy on her side. Emma straightened her back and gave her best to look like Regina when she motioned for the three of them to come in. They more or less awkwardly sat down in front of the desk and Emma was glad that she could sit on the other side where no one would notice if she kicked the heels off again.

To Emmas surprise the meeting went off without any incidents and was in fact quite boring. She had expected anything from a furious mob to a hate speech but all Granny wanted was allowance to close the bed&breakfast since no one would come to visit Storybrooke and the Blue Fairy and Grumpy wanted to go deeper into the mines to look for fairy dust. Emma told them she would look into it just like Regina had told her and then dismissed them.

* * *

Regina was back at the station due to a lack of other options. She wanted to look for a way to undo their body switch but just when she had decided to look for more books in her vault David arrived at the station. 20 minutes too late how Regina noticed but she kept her mouth shut knowing that the real Emma wouldn't mind tardiness.

David kissed her on the forehead and Regina couldn't help but flinch a bit. Luckily though Charming seemed used to that reaction or simply ignored it. Instead he tried to be the cool daddy by grumbling about work as if they were friends and not father and daughter. Of course he couldn't know that he didn't even have his daughter in front of him but he annoyed Regina anyways. The one thing that helped her was that she would cause Emma trouble should David ask her about her behavior and Regina didn't want that. Why did she care? It would be so much easier if she didn't care about the consequences for Emma but she did and when she was completely honest with herself she knew exactly why she cared. As much as Emma could get on her nerves she was the only one in Storybrooke who truly seemed to understand her and not judge her for her past. At first Regina just had been grateful for that but despite their many fights Emma had grown on her. To be honest Regina quite enjoined their little fights. Not because of the fighting itself but Emma was so passionate in those moments and they always ended up in each others personal space. Not just once Regina had thought Emma would kiss her and she knew she wouldn't have stopped the Sheriff but it never happened.

A ringing phone ripped Regina from her thoughts but it was just Davids cell phone and he left to take the call. Regina relaxed a bit tempted to take that photo of her and Henry out of Emmas drawers again. Maybe there was some kind of hope. No. She was a villain, she had ruined her chance of a happy ending.

David came back with a smudgy smile on his face "I'm gonna go out with your mother for a while. You can handle the station for a while right!?"

"Yes sure" Regina said calmly even though she was screaming inside. How dared her to just leave work.

Charming was halfway through the room when he turned around one last time "you might not wanna come home for an hour or two" he smirked.

Regina was just disgusted though "No details!" just the thought of Snow and Charming in bed made her feel sick.

He laughed and left Regina to herself. It took her a few minutes to calm down. After all she was still the mayor and there was no way she could approve of her deputy skipping work.

The worst part though was that ten minutes after Davids departure a call came in about a cat that was trapped on a tree. Usually she would have given that person a piece of her mind about how a cat was very well able to get down that tree by itself but again she didn't want to cause trouble for Emma so she said that she would be right there and then hang up.

Instead of driving to help the unfortunate cat she called Emma "You need to come over. I need your help" she said and didn't care how desperate she sounded. There was no way she would climb on a tree to save a damn cat. Fortunately Emma didn't argue and promised to be there in a few minutes.

* * *

As soon as Regina had ended the call Emma burst out in laughter. Just a day before she would have made fun of everyone who told her she would get a call like that from Regina. Obviously she would go to help the queen in distress, the truth was she would do anything for Regina but she would also have fun in doing so.

Still lightly chuckling Emma slipped in Reginas heels thinking that they had to find a solution for their little problem soon because she wouldn't survive much longer in hose heels. Then she left the office and made her way to into town.

Regina was already there with a small crowd of bystanders. In her best mayor manner Emma marched through the crowd and stopped right next to Regina. The hint of a smile flashed over her face before she turned back to the crowd

"You may leave now" she demanded and the citizens indeed left.

Regina thankfully smiled at Emma who just shrugged it off and climbed up the tree to get the cat. Admittedly it was way harder in Reginas dress but a few minutes later Emma and the cat were back on the ground. Regina awkwardly smiles at Emma and earns a bright smile in return.

That was when Regina just didn't give a fuck anymore. She grabbed Emma by her neck and kissed her not caring that she was basically kissing herself.

She laid all her feelings into that one kiss trying to tell Emma how she felt without actually having to say it out loud.

After a few seconds Emma still hadn't pushed her away and Regina gained confidence. She pulled Emma even closer and finally Emma kissed her back. It was a feeling she had never had before and Regina melted into the kiss.

They didn't care that they were in mitten of the main street and everyone could seem them. They just stood there wrapped around each other and kissed not even noticing how a light engulfed them and they're souls switched back into the bodies they belonged to.

* * *

Hidden behind a car two people watched the spectacle both with knowing smirks on their faces.

"You know honestly I didn't believe you at first when you told me the Evil Queen and the Savior had a thing for each other but now I can see it too" Mister Lee-Silver said to his companion.

"They're not the Evil Queen and the Savior. They're my moms!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Maybe leave a review for a newbie so I can improve until next time!?**


End file.
